The Danger World
by Charmeleon
Summary: AU fic. Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. This is the sequel to The Last Griffin. You know the drill by now. Look in Chapter 1 for the summary.
1. Enter the Danger World

Here's the sequel to The Last Griffin. In this story, the setting is a year after Adella and her colleagues accepted Yami for what he truly is. They get sent to a world that has danger at just about every turn. Read along as they go through the highly dangerous world while facing virtually countless perils. I won't tell how they get there in this summary. You'll just have to read on if you want to find out how.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yami mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Enter the Danger World  
  
A full year had passed since Adella and her colleagues accepted Yami for what he is. Since the day of Yugi's virtual death date, things have been relatively calm. Only a few people outside of Adella's colleagues knew and respected Yami. Most people never knew that Yami was the griffin because they only saw him as a human. Yami only became a griffin around those he deeply trusted.  
He still lived in the forest. He would spend some time out of the forest with Yugi, Adella or her colleagues. He was usually out of the forest for most of the day. When he did return, it was already dark for the most part. Sometimes, he did spend the entire day in the forest. He was currently taking Yugi through the mountains.  
"This is incredible Yami," Yugi said in awe as Yami flew through and over the mountains.  
"I'm glad you like it. Before my kind got killed, we would fly through this area all the time. Before I met you, I had no motive for coming here again," Yami said.  
Artemis appeared beside Yami and flew along with him. Yami and Yugi smiled.  
"How nice of you to join us Artemis," Yami said.  
"I'm always glad to accompany you on your flights Yami, you know that," Artemis said.  
"I know, and it pleases me to no end. You're like a sister to me," Yami said. "The sister I never had."  
"I view you more of a sibling as well Yami and I love you and Yugi very much. Yugi is the best thing that came into your life. I can see that more each day you two are together," Artemis said.  
"I never knew you thought of me that way Yami. I thought that you were the best thing that came into my life," Yugi said.  
"Seems like we are both on one accord here," Yami said as Yugi nodded.  
After about three hours of flying, Yami took Yugi back to the forest, and Artemis disappeared. It was already dark, and Yugi wanted to sleep in the forest with Yami. Yugi had already told his mother that he wanted to spend the night with Yami so she wouldn't worry. Adella never worried about Yugi when Yami was around. She knew that Yami would take very good care of Yugi.  
Yami flew up to one of the fruit trees, and Yugi picked some fruit for them. Then Yami landed, and Yugi dismounted him. Yami turned into a human, and they ate the fruit. Half an hour after eating, Yami turned back into a griffin and lay down. Yugi lay his head, neck and shoulders on Yami's side, and they fell asleep together. Artemis turned the grass around them into a green blanket and put it over Yugi to keep him warm. It could get quite chilly in the forest at night, but Yami was used to it so he was never cold.  
At Yugi's house, Almont was spending the night. He and Adella were currenlty talking about what has happened in the past year. It was the ordinary hunter's day of going out to kill something for the morning, afternoon and/or evening meal. That is until Yami made a dramatic entrance into their lives.  
"It's amazing how Yami has survived for over a millennium. He doesn't look a day over 17 years of age in human form," Adella said.  
"I agree. Artemis takes very good care of him," Almont said.  
"And Yami takes very good care of Yugi. I've never seen Yugi any happier than he is now. Yami's presence has brought more meaning to Yugi's life. Yugi never had many friends. Yami turned his whole world around with not only what he [Yami] is, but also in love and friendship. He and Yugi seem more like close brothers than friends, and I'm very glad that Yami came into Yugi's life," Adella said.  
Meanwhile, Yugi and Yami slept peacefully in the forest. They were unaware of hte dangers that would soon take place. Unknown to them and the gods, there was an imbalance of nature. This imbalance was so great, that it corrupted the magic of the forest. Yami and Yugi would be in for the adventure and danger of their lives. In the case of a great imbalance of nature, the enchanted forest would send anything of its choosing to a world of high danger. This time, the forest had its sights on Yami and Yugi.  
Yami and Yugi didn't even feel when they were transported and slept on. The world looked much like the enchanted forest, but the forest was a lot safer compared to this world. Unlike the forest, which really had only one danger area, this world was full of dangerous areas. There were only a very few number of safe areas. One good thing about this is that it never got chilly in this world. The temperature was always a comfortable 72 degrees during the day, and 65 degrees durning the night.  
The next morning, Yami woke up first. He didn't like the feeling he received. The place they were in looked like the forest, but he felt much more danger than the forest he lived in would have in a lifetime. Just then, he felt a painless shock go through him. The tingle is what woke Yugi up. He sat up and immediately whimpered at how dark the area was.  
"Where are we?" Yugi asked fearfully.  
"I don't know. This is not the forest," Yami responded.  
"No it isn't. We just felt the great imbalance of nature in the forest," the voice of Artemis said.  
Yami's blood ran cold at hearing that. "Not that," he said fearfully.  
"What is it?" Yugi asked.  
"When the forest is terrible off balance, its magic becomes corrupted. In order for the forest to balance itself again, it sends something to a very dangerous world. I've been sent here a few times and was lucky to come back alive," Yami responded.  
Yugi was really afraid now.  
"Don't worry Yugi. I'll protect you from whatever dangers we face," Yami said.  
"The painless shock you felt was me giving you some more powers and abilities that will be of great help to you from now on Yami. You now have the abilities of breathing fire, and enhanced strength and speed. In addition to you power of healing, you have teleportation, levitation, transporting yourself and/or others, invisibility, creating things and pure energy. Neither the gods or I can help you directly, so I gave you some indirect help," the voice of Artemis said.  
"Thanks Artemis, it will come in great handy," Yami said. "We might as well get going Yugi. The only way to return to the forest is to make it to the end of this world."  
"How long does that usually take?" Yugi asked.  
"It always took me over a year to get out," Yami responded. "But when I have to, I'll teleport us to different parts of the world to make our journey a little quicker," he added.  
Yugi nodded, and they started walking. Yami was still in griffin form, ready to fly off with Yugi if he had to. Yami didn't have long at all to wait, for he grabbed Yugi and flew up a few seconds later. A flaming arrow that streamed towards Yugi ended up burning up a nearby tree instead.  
"That was close," Yugi said.  
"Too close," Yami agreed. He flew up again as he sensed another arrow coming at him. He transported Yugi to his back. "You'll be less vulnerable on my back Yugi," he said as he created a forcefield around them to protect them from the flaming arrows being shot at them.  
It was a fortunate thing because the arrows came from multiple directions now. The arrows bounced off the invisible field as Yami flew on. He teleported to one of the few safe areas of the world half an hour later.  
"Where are we now?" Yugi asked.  
"This is one of the few safe areas of this world. Even though this world has plenty of meat, fruit and water, this is one of the few places to eat, drink and sleep without having to worry about some kind of attack from the dangerous tribes, and creatures that lurk just about anywhere in this world. I always had to be careful. Now, we'll have to be on heightened guard from now until we get out of this place," Yami responded before becoming human.  
They saw some fruit hanging off nearby plants, and Yami picked some for them to eat. They ate and drank in peace. A few hours afterward, they left the safe area. They didn't want to do it, btu they didn't want to spend the rest of their lives in a dangerous world either. Yami turned back into a griffin.  
"I hope we get out of this world as soon as we can. My mother will most likely be worried out of her mind when she hears about this," Yugi said.  
"She already is young one. I told her what happened, and she literally went through the roof because she was so worried," the voice of Artemis said.  
"I'll do my best to protect Yugi. Adella knows that," Yami said.  
"Yes she does. Even though she is very worried, she knows that you will do all in your power to keep Yugi safe," the voice of Artemis said.   
A couple of hours later, Yugi's pace slowed. Yami instantly knew that Yugi was tired and stopped for Yugi to get on his [Yami's] back. Yugi gratefully got on Yami's back, and Yami continued walking. Yami stopped walking only a few moments later. Suddenly, he caught a spear with his tail. He turned it sideways the moment he caught it because the sharp end was pointed for Yugi. Applying more pressure, Yami broke the spear in half, letting the halves drop to the ground.  
'Whoever is doing this just doesn't know when to quit. This was the second attempt to kill Yugi today,' Yami thought. He knew that these two attempts were nothing though.  
Being sent to this world three times really increases his alertness as time progressed. He knew that he would need that alertness to keep Yugi safe as they made their way through the dangerous world. He heard faint yelling up ahead. The yelling got louder the closer it came to him. Quickly realizing that it was a tribe, Yami flew into the air. Unfortunately, Yugi didn't have a good grip on Yami and slid off. Yami felt Yugi slide off his back and straight for the tribe below.  
Yami quickly dove towards Yugi, using his paws to grab him [Yugi]. He flew on thorugh the air until deep into the day. He landed after gently plancing Yugi down. He became human and carried Yugi into a nearby cave. He [Yami] was relieved to see that the cave was still abandoned. He went deep into it because tribesmen would often come in looking for him. Fortunately, the cave was so long that they always gave up and went back out.  
Yami stopped in the center of the cave. There was a clean lake for drinking and fruitful plants that grew along the lakebed for eating. He placed Yugi about five feet from the lakebed and picked off some of the fruit. Yugi awoke from his nap to find some fruit next to him. He looked around but didn't see Yami anywhere.  
/Yami?/  
//Yes Yugi//  
/Where are you?/  
//I've gone deeper into this cave. You were still sleeping so I decided to do some looking around. Don't worry about tribesmen or anything. This cave is so deep that they give up before the even get close to where we are//  
/Okay. I'll see you when you return/  
//All right Yugi//  
Yugi ate his fill of the fruit. Afterwards, he sat by the lakebed. He looked into the clear water. 'It looks good to drink,' he thought as he cupped his hands and dipped them into the water. He brought them back up and tasted the water. 'That was good,' he thought. He was about to try and find Yami when he slipped over a plant root and fell into the lake. He failed to notice Yami returning.  
Yami heard the big splash and ran over to the lack. He knew that Yugi fell in and dove into the water. He quickly swam down and wrapped his arms around Yugi. Yugi coughed up water as he surfaced in Yami's secure hold.  
"Are you all right?" Yami asked.  
"Yes," Yugi responded.  
"What happened?" Yami asked.  
"I was just about to try and find you when I slipped over a root and fell into the lake,"Yugi responded.  
"I returned to get you," Yami said.  
"Then I failed to notice you," Yugi said.  
"That's all right Yugi. Let's just rest because it will be dark soon," Yami said. He swam to solid ground and came out of the lake with Yugi.  
They rested until dark. Then Yami turned back into a griffin, and Yugi positioned himself on the side of Yami's body. They fell asleep together. They would continue on the next morning. However, the enchanted forest has gotten far more imbalanced and decided to send them a nasty surprise when they exited the cave. The next morning, a loud, unfriendly growl awakened them. The thing about this growl is that it actually came from the entrance, but sounded loud enough to fool anyone.  
"What's that?" Yugi asked fearfully.  
"I don't sense the creature's presence anywhere near where we are. That has to be one loud growl," Yami responded.  
"Where is it coming from?" Yugi asked.  
"I sense that it's coming from the entrance," Yami responded.  
"You mean we're trapped?" Yugi asked.  
"No Yugi. Get on my back, and I'll show you how we're not trapped," Yami responded.  
Yugi got on Yami's back, and Yami fired a highly charged energy beam from his mouth at the ceiling. A big chunk of it dissolved away, and Yami flew out of the ceiling. He then repaired the hole in the cave before flying away.  
"I hope we're long gone before that creature finds out we're gone," Yugi said.  
"I know what you mean," Yami agreed.  
The sound of screeching made Yami hover in midair.  
"What was that?" Yugi asked.  
"It sounded like harpies," Yami responded.  
"What are harpies?" Yugi asked.  
"Harpies are creatures that are half woman half bird. I've dealt with them before when I was sent here," Yami responded.  
The screeching got closer and closer until Yugi and Yami could actually see the source. It was indeed a flock of harpies. The flock circled around them, ready to block them off in case of an escape attempt. Before Yami could react, one of the harpies snagged Yugi off his back. Then the harpy put her claws dangerously close to Yugi's neck, threatening to slit his throat if Yami made a sudden move. The other harpies then proceeded to attack Yami.  
Yami was so angry that he gave a loud, angry screech(A/N: He is part eagle after all). Yugi had never heard Yami screech at all before and grew terrified with how much anger he felt in the screech. He could only watch as Yami gave the harpies a brutal beating. Yami went from clawing at the harpies with his paws to breathing fire and energy at them. The flock flew away with their last ounces of strength in fear.  
The one holding Yugi shook in fright of what Yami could do to her. Yugi on the other hand was blinded by fear. He only saw what Yami did in anger to realize that Yami only wanted to get him [Yugi] safely away from the harpies. Yami sensed Yugi's fear and tried to get to him.  
//Yugi, it's all right. I won't hurt you// He only felt a mental wall of fear. 'This is not good. Yugi fears me now because of what I can do when I'm very angry,' he thought.  
The harpy took advantage of his distraction to fly away. Yami roared in anger this time and sped after the harpy. He flew above the harpy and used his sharp claws to strike her hard on the shoulder. The harpy screeched in pain and dropped Yugi. Yami dove and grabbed Yugi with his paws, but Yugi struggled to free himself.  
"Yugi, will you please stop struggling? You'll fall if you make me let go of you, and I don't want you to fall," Yami said desperately.  
Yugi stopped, but only because he didn't want to fall. Yami put him safely on the ground before landing. Yugi only backed away from him.  
Yami sighed and sadly asked, "Do you really fear me now, even though we've known each other for a year?"  
"But I've never seen that part of you before. You could've intentionally killed those harpies," Yugi responded.  
Yami sadly walked over to a nearby tree and sat down. He knew that Yugi was right. He never thought he could get angry to the point of wanting to kill something in a heartbeat just like the rumors said about griffins. //You have every right to be afraid of me//  
Yugi felt his mind and heart split. His mind was telling him that the rumors were actually true, while his heart told him that Yami only wanted to get him back safely despite what he did in his anger and not to even consider the rumor true for a moment. He followed his heart, knowing that it never failed him and he went over to Yami and sat next to him.  
'I didn't mean to make him sad. I just don't think sometimes,' Yugi thought. "I'm really sorry Yami. I don't think straight when I'm really afraid of something. I really misunderstood your intention to save me from those harpies," he said.  
"No Yugi, I should be sorry. I got carried away in my anger. As I said, you had every right to be afraid of me. For the most part, I can control my actions when my anger drives them. I haved never been that angry before. I felt really out of control," Yami said.  
"I should've heldped you through your anger though Yami. This is as much of my fault as yours," Yugi said.  
"No Yugi, it isn't your fault. I just have to learn to control my actions in case I get that angry again," Yami said.  
Yugi stood up and hugged Yami. "I'll help you to control your anger so this won't happen again," he said smiling.  
"I would most likely appreciate that," Yami said smiling. "Now let's get out of here," he added.  
Yugi got on Yami's back, and Yami flew off. They were both in thought about what had just happened and the new thing they found out about each other. Even though Yami did get really mad, he didn't intend to go as far as he did, and Yugi now understood that. Yugi mentally kicked himself for even wanting to believe in the rumor. This only encouraged both of them to really stay together in friendship and to not let this or anything come between them again.  
  
  
  
Well, here's the first chapter. I have a few things planned for this story that I feel needs to be broken up into at least three chapters. The tension that happened between Yami and Yugi was a slight misundestanding. But woudn't you say that it was also a test to see how deep their friendship was? Don't worry though; this is the only tension that comes between them in this story. Preview for Chapter 2: Unlimited Danger: Yami and Yugi continue to make their way through the dangerous world. They have been in the world for three months and are nowhere close to being out. In addition to the dangers already in the world, the enchanted forest becomes so imbalanced that its corrupted magic even affects the weather and natural disasters in the danger world. 


	2. Unlimited Danger

Recap: It had been a year since Yami first came into Yugi, Adella and her friends' lives. Yami had taken Yugi to a mountain range that Yami hadn't been to since his parents were brutally killed. Yugi then stayed for the night in the forest with Yami. But they and the gods were unaware that the forest's magic had become severely imbalanced. They were sent to a highly dangerous world and got a small taste of why it was so dangerous. But when harpies threatened Yugi's life, Yami went out of control with rage and almost killed the harpies. But Yugi's fear brought Yami back to normal.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
is Yami mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
Chapter 2: Unlimited Danger  
  
Yami continued through the air after the harpy incident. He still couldn't believe that he lost control of his anger like that. He feared about what might happen if he ever lost control like that again. He feared that not even Yugi would be able to help soothe the anger.  
"What's the matter Yami?" Yugi asked.  
"I'm worried about what happened with those harpies. What if I lose it like that again? I don't think that even you will be able to calm me down and I don't want to hurt you because of being blinded by anger," Yami responded.  
"Let's hope that it won't happen again. You don't know as far as me not being able to calm you down. I've helped calm down people who was close to being as angry as you got back there," Yugi said.  
"The big difference is that they probably couldn't do the things that I did though," Yami said.  
"You got me there, but I'll try if you should get that angry again," Yugi said.  
Yami nodded and continued through the air. The calm came to an end because a flaming boulder came streaking at them. Yami made a sharp right to get out of the way. Yugi got caught off guard but he managed to hold on. Yami put a force field over himself and Yugi and flew on through the air. The flaming boulders just bounced off the shield.  
"They just don't give up do they?" Yugi asked.  
"No they don't Yugi. When I was here before, it was a struggle for me to get out. We'll have to keep up our guard. Letting our guard down for even one second could mean disaster," Yami responded. He then hovered in the air.  
"What is it Yami?" Yugi asked.  
"The enchanted forest is becoming more corrupt. I can feel its great imbalance. It's only a matter of time becore we find out what will be affected next," Yami responded.  
It wasn't long until they found out. The clear and sunny sky suddenly turned dark with thick black clouds. If not for being in the sky, Yugi and Yami could've assumed that it was night. That's how black the clouds were. They could barely believe how fast the clear sky clouded up.  
"It was nice and sunny just a moment ago," Yugi said.  
"I know. This isn't ordinary. This has to be the corrupted forest's work. Artemis gave me the ability to sense things that the gods haven't done. Even though the sky clouded up quickly, the gods didn't do this," Yami agreed before he flew on.  
Then a lightning bolt struck. It was a huge one. Yugi had to cover his eyes from the intense light that the large bolt gave off. The next lightning bolt struck very close to him and Yami. The third bolt would've been the charm if not for the force field protecting Yami and Yugi. Then it began to hail. But like the lightning, the hail was also not normal. For the hailstones were shaped like diamonds. The tips were razor sharp. Yami and Yugi happened to see a hailstone fall on a tree brance. The branch was sliced like an onion.  
"Whoa, those hailstones are sharp. I never saw hail shaped like diamonds before," Yugi said.  
"I haven't either. This is proof that the corrupted forest is corrupting the weather here," Yami agreed. "We better find a cave to stay in. Even though my force field is protecting us, I don't want to fly through this all day."  
Yugi nodded as Yami searched for a cave. About an hour later, they saw one. Yami landed next to the cave before walking in. He removed the force field, and Yugi dismounted. Yami remained in his griffin from as he and Yugi went deeper into the cave. The sound of hail got quieter the further they went. They stopped at the middle of the cave.  
"This seems like a good spot to get some rest," Yugi said.  
"Yes it does," Yami confirmed as he sat down.  
Yugi sat next to Yami. They sat in silence. Fifteen minutes later, Yami went deeper into the cave. Like the previous cave they were in, this one also had food in it. He became human when he reached the spot and picked some fruit and edible plants from the edge of the pond. Then he returned to where he left Yugi. He gave some of the fruit and plants to Yugi, and they ate together.  
They stayed in the cave all day. At nightfall, Yami turned back into a griffin and lay down. Yugi lay his head, neck and shoulders on the side of Yami's body, and they fell asleep together. But this night wouldn't be too peaceful at all. For they were so deep in the cave, that they didn't hear it raining outside. It was raining unusually hard. The lightning and hail had stopped, but the rain came down in torrents.  
Halfway into the night, the extremely torrential rain still didn't let up. Yami was so focused on getitng out of the weather that he forgot that this cave was near a river. And at the rate the rain was falling, it was inevitable that the river flooded. The excess water raced for the cave. Yami and Yugi slept peacefully, not knowing of the approaching danger.  
An hour later, Yugi woke up to the sound of rushing water. He had a bad feeling about it. Yami woke up a few minutes afterwards. He knew that something was terribly wrong. The sound of rushing water got louder every second. Yami instantly knew what it was. He grabbed Yugi and flew up with seconds to spare. They saw floodwater rush through the area that they were laying on a few moments ago.  
"Wow that was close," Yugi said.  
"I know. I'm just glad that I figured out what was wrong in time," Yami agreed. He flew up to higher ground and landed on way from the edge of a cliff. "I forgot that this cave is pretty close to a river." He landed on a high ledge inside the cave and put Yugi down.  
The water continued to pour into the cave. Fortunately, there was a dep ravine in this cave. The excess water from the river would just flow over the ravine until there was none left. Yami and Yugi went back to sleep, knowing that they were safe again. The next morning, the rain had stopped. Yami woke up before waking Yugi up. They looked down and saw that the water had receded.  
"Looks like the water is gone," Yugi said.  
"Yea, we can go back down now," Yami agreed.  
Yugi mounted Yami, and Yami flew back down to the cave floor. Yami made his way out of the cave to find that it was bright and sunny again. But the area around the cave was in shambles. The trees had been knocked over, snapped in two, uprooted from the ground or just washed away.  
"We have to be on our guard. I have a sinking feeling that we'll experience more bad weather," Yami said. He flew into the sky for two hours before coming to a lake with fruit trees around it.  
Yugi picked fruit from the trees as Yami flew up to them. Then Yami landed and turned into a human after Yugi dismounted. Yami then made a fishing rod appear in his hand. He used the fruit that Yugi picked as the bait. He caught quite a few fish with it. Then he turned into a griffin and flew up to bring some more fruit down. He landed with the fruit and he and Yugi ate the fruit and fish.  
"This is quite good," Yugi said.  
"The food here is very good. It's just that you have to be on your guard. The savage tribes and fierce creatures won't hesitate to attack," Yami said.  
The weather was calm for now, but that would change. Violent weather was in another area of this dangerous world was was heading Yugi and Yami's way. This type of weather was one of the most violent types of weather. This was a tornado. It was a strong F-4 when it touched down. But it quickly gained strength and became a strong F-5 with winds over 300 mph. The deadly twister had been on the ground all night so far, which was very unusual for a tornado. It didn't show any signs of letting up yet. The twister was two hours away from the unsuspecting duo.  
"I hope that we get out of here soon. I don't like being here," Yugi said.  
"I never did either Yugi. But this world isn't a small one even though I wish that it was," Yami said. He was flying through the air.  
An hour later, the wind started picking up. Yami had a little trouble flying through the winds. But it wasn't enough for him to just land where he was. As the minutes passed, the wind just continued to get worse. Yugi had a tough time holding onto Yami as the ferocious winds blew harder with every passing minute.  
"Yugi are you okay?" Yami asked.  
"You need to land Yami. I don't know how much longer I can hold on," Yugi responded.  
"Hold on for a little longer. I'll land right now," Yami said as he slowly lost altitude. He had to go slow to keep himself steady.  
But it wouldn't be that easy. A strong gust of wind suddenly blew past Yugi, blowing him off Yami's back.  
"Yugi!" Yami screamed, diving through the air.  
The wind wasn't a factor anymore as Yami continued to dive through the air. He didn't feel the wind. The only thing on his mind was to save his friend. He soon flew under Yugi and hovered. Yugi fell onto Yami's back. Yami put a force field around himself and Yugi as he flew up. The wind now had no affect on Yami or Yugi.  
"Why is the wind this strong?" Yugi asked.  
"The wind is this strong because there is more severe weather heading our way. When you were blown off my back, I felt my ears pop. That's a sign that a tornado is coming(A/N: This is actually very true. I learned this fact from watching Storm Stories on The Weather Channel)," Yami responded.  
Ten minutes later, they saw the tornado. It was a mile wide. They could see trees swirling through the air around the twister.  
"That is a huge tornado. I've never seen one that large before. There are occasional tornadoes where I live, but not of them got to be that big," Yugi said.  
"And the tornadoes that rip through your village come through the enchanted forest. They do their damage. After the tornado leaves the area, the enchanted forest just repairs itself. That's why the forest is always a beautiful sight to behold. It magically repairs any damage done to it," Yami said.  
"So is the enchanted forest repairing itself now?" Yugi asked.  
"Yes Yugi. Even though the forest's magic is very corrupt now, it is slowly repairing tiself of its imbalance," Yami responded.  
The tornado continued on a collision course with Yami and Yugi. Yami then shot up through the sky and above the clouds. The tornado just passed underneath as Yami sailed through sunny sky again. Yugi was awestruck. He had never seen such a beautiful sight in his life.  
"This is incredible. I never though it would be this beautiful above the clouds," Yugi said in awe.  
"I didn't either," Yami agreed, also in awe.  
This had been his first time completely above to clouds as well. A lot of the mountain he flew past went only a limited distance above the clouds. How high he and Yugi were was higher than any mountain. Yami looked down to see the progress of the dangerous storm. An hour later, he could no longer see any storm clouds. He then went below the now thin white clouds.  
The clouds parted to reveal the sun again. Yugi and Yami then saw the extensive damage the tornado caused. Not one tree was left standing. There were also a few craters in the ground. The now-turned craters were ponds before the tornado hit. A lot of the grass had also been sucked up into the twister.  
"Whoa, I hope that I never experience a twister like that back at home," Yugi said.  
"It would be catastrophic if that were to happen. Unlike the enchanted forest, your home can't magically repair itself unless the gods help out," Yami agreed. He then landed and continued on foot with Yugi still on his back. He then removed the protective field.  
But the corrupted forest's magic had an extremely dangerous surprise in store for them. Before sending Yami and Yugi here, the corrupted forest's magic created strong earthquakes. These earthquakes caused volcanoes to form out of the ground. But these weren't ordinary volcanoes. These volcanoes affected the weather in a very dangerous way. Whenever the smoke, sulfur and ash from these volcanoes went up into the sky, they caused a deadly firestorm. It would literally rain down fireballs and molten lava raindrops. These storms could last for a full day without stopping because of the volcanoes' abnormality.  
At most, these storms could rage on continuously for a full week. All but one of the volcanoes is inactive at the time. The one active volcano is already causing earthquakes. It will only be a matter of time before the smoke, sulfur and ash go up into the sky and create the firestorm. A couple of hours later, Yami began to feel the ground shaking. He stopped to get a better feel of it. It was a faint shaking, but his animal instincts told him that there would be a pretty strong earthquake pretty soon. Yugi was just confused. He had no idea why Yami stopped.  
"Why did you stop Yami?" Yugi asked.  
"The ground is shaking. There's probably an earthquake somewhere," Yami responded.  
Suddenly, the shaking got a lot worse. Yugi had a very hard time holding onto Yami because of the earthquake's intensity. Yami quickly flew into the air.  
"I never felt an earthquake that strong before," Yugi said.  
"I haven't either. The earthquakes that I've felt in the forest were nothing compared to this one. Something's got to be causing this earthquake," Yami said. He flew on.  
Half an hour later, they saw what caused the strong earthquake.  
"That volcano must be causing the earthquake," Yugi said.  
"The forest must've created those recently. I don't remember passing by any volcanoes before," Yami said.  
Just then, the volcano erupted. Lava came oozing down the mouth while, smoke, sulfur and ash filled the sky. An orange lightning bolt then struck down from the smoky clouds.  
"I don't think that that lightning bolt was natural Yami," Yugi said fearfully.  
"I know that that was no ordinary lightning bolt Yugi. That lightning bolt was the color of fire," Yami said before putting a force field over himself and Yugi again.  
It was a good thing that he put up the protective shield because it then began to rain fire and lava. Yugi's skin turned pale upon watching the deadly storm. He had never seen anything like this before. Yami felt Yugi's fear.  
"Why are you so afraid Yugi?" Yami asked.  
"This is unreal," Yugi said over and over in a fearful state.  
"Yugi will you please calm donw?" Yami asked.  
Yugi was too afraid to hear Yami. Yami gave a big sigh before concentrating some of his power into the field. Yugi felt the power gently massaging him. He slowly began to calm down. He finally calmed down ten minutes later.  
"Are you okay?" Yami asked.  
"I am now. Thank you," Yugi responded. "I just never thought that a volcano could do this," he added.  
"A volcano can't cause somehting like this. Apparently, this is not an ordinary volcano," Yami said.  
"You mean that the enchanted forest created it?" Yugi asked.  
"It's very likely," Yami responded.  
The fireballs and lava rain continued falling from the smoky sky. But Yami flew through the sky unaffected due to the force field. With the protection of the field, it was actually fun watching the firestorm rage on. Yugi even stuck out his tongue at the otherwise dangerous and deadly storm.  
"I see that you're having fun taunting the storm," Yami said smiling.  
"If not for your protective field around us, I wouldn't be able to do that," Yugi said.  
Yami continued through the firestorm until he felt the need to rest. Fortunately, there was another cave nearby. He landed and walked into the cave. He didn't want to take any chances so he flew to a high ledge in the cave before taking the protective field off and landing. Yugi dismounted Yami and lay next to him.  
"I'm famished," Yugi said right before his stomach growled.  
"I know Yugi. I'm very hungry too," Yami said before becoming human.  
Just then, some fruit and veal appeared in front of them. They happily accepted the food given to them. After eating their fill, the remaining food disappeared.  
"Thanks Artemis," Yami said.  
"You're welcome," the voice of Artemis said.  
But the cave wouldn't provide shelter from the storm much longer. Three hours into the night, the volcano erupted again. This time, twice the smoke, sulfur and ash shot up into the sky. The firestorm was still raging strong already, but the more powerful eruption made it dangerously stronger. The fiery lightning, fireballs and lava rain began to melt through solid rock and stone.  
Meanwhile, Yami and Yugi were sleeping soundly in the cave when they felt a hot wind blow past them. Yami was the first to awaken. He knew that they shouldn't have felt any wind while in the cave. He looked up and gasped in horror. The cave was staring to melt away.  
"Yugi, wake up now!" Yami said urgently.  
Yugi woke up to see the cave melting. He panicked.  
"Quick Yugi, get on my back. This cave isn't safe anymore," Yami said.  
Yugi was still panic struck but he managed to get on Yami. Yami then put a force field around himself and Yugi and flew through the melted out hole in the cave. It wasn't a moment too soon because the molten rock had reached the area that Yami and Yugi were sleeping a few moments after escaping through the roof.  
"What are we going to do now? The firestorm has gotten stronger, and there's nothing that we can sleep on without it melting away," Yugi said.  
"No Yugi, there is something that we can sleep on," Yami said.  
"What?" Yugi asked.  
"The air," Yami responded.  
"How can we Yami? That's impossible," Yugi said.  
"I'll show you how," Yami said. He then expaned the force field around them. "I expaned the force field's area. It will keep us in the air as we sleep," he added before touching down on the floor of the force field. He then lay down and slept.  
Yugi dismounted Yami and slept as well. The firestorm raged on through the night. It was still going on strong the next morning. Yami was the first to wake up. He woke up Yugi, and Yugi mounted him before the force field became smaller again. But it still covered them. Then Yami continued through the air.  
"Is this storm ever going to stop?" Yugi asked.  
By the early afternoon, the smoky clouds started breaking up, and the firestorm began to die down. Miles away, the volcano had become silent again. Then a icy wind began to blow. The lava on the ground slowly began to dissipate. An hour later, there wasn't a trace of lava still on the ground, and the wind stopped blowing. Yami then removed the protective field.  
"I hope that the forest balances itself out soon. That was the most frightening experience I've gone through," Yugi said.  
"You and me both," Yami agreed.  
They looked down and saw how much damage the firestorm had caused. There was nothing left in the area.  
"Where can we find some more food now that all the fruit trees have been destroyed and the lakes are acidic?" Yugi asked.  
"Normally, it would take six hours to get to another food area. And that's when I'm flying. On the ground, it takes much longer. But we'll be there in no time," Yami responded. He then disappeared and reappeared in an area that the firestorm had seemed to miss, and flew up to the fruit trees.  
There were all kinds of fruit on these trees. There were apples, oranges, pears and every kind of edible fruit that grows on trees.  
"Let's get some oranges. I love oranges," Yugi said.  
"I love oranges too," Yami said.  
Yugi picked some oranges and pears before Yami flew down and landed. They ate all the fruit that Yugi picked off because all the excitement last night made them hungrier quicker. Half an hour later, Yami rose into the air again. They were determined to make it out of this dangerous world and get back into their own.  
  
Finally, here's chapter two. I know, it's been a long eight months. My other fics have taken my mind off of this one. That's what usually happens when I have other fics to work on. I have yet another new Digimon fic on the way for all you Digimon readers. To be honest, that's where my mind has been for these past three weeks. I have completed three chapters of this story. So be on the lookout for the first chapter of An Enemy's Friendship soon. And for all of you waiting on An Old Digimon's Vengeance to be updated, I will get back to work on it and have it updated as soon as I can. I know that it's been eight months since I've last updated that too. 


End file.
